The edge of glory
by CocoHummel
Summary: "Blaine, yo…" miro por una milésima de segundo a su hijo, a Kurt y a su nieto. Vio como la vida podía ser tan hermosa si te animabas quebrantar un par de reglas.


_ADVERTENCIA:_ Historia un poco rara. *¿solo un poco?*

* * *

><p>No sabe en realidad cuando sucedió todo esto.<p>

Su hijo solo tenía seis años y lo recordaba con orgullo. Recordaba lo bien que se veía y lo aniñado que era. Recordaba sus juegos inocentes y sus tontas canciones de amor que le hacia reproducir cuando viajaban en el auto para alcanzarlo hasta el colegio.

Su padre siempre había sido un hombre alejado yausente con él.

No pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo pero él esperaba que siguiera cada uno de sus pasos. Robert Anderson solo esperaba que fuera tan feliz como él había sido a su edad. Pero Robert olvidó un gran detalle. Él no estaba allí cuando debía guiarlo para seguir sus huellas.

Robert era un hombre ocupado pero muy amable con todos. Creía que las cosas eran fáciles y que no había porque preocuparse. Su hijo estaba bien y no necesitaba de él para poder vivir una vida feliz y sana al lado de su madre. Su apoyo incondicional.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo" dijo su padre despeinando el pelo de su pequeño hijo.

"Lo se, papá." Dijo su hijo con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa que parecía ser solo una mascara.

Robert no podía olvidar aquel día. Blaine había conseguido destacarse entre los demás en sus calificaciones y ahora era parte de los Warblers y líder de ellos.

Robert estaba orgulloso de él.

Robert creía que su hijo iba a ser otro chico común y corriente, con problemas, crisis, amores, tristezas y sueños.

Robert recuerda una vez ver, antes de partir, a su pequeño hijo jugando solo en los columpios. Pero él no se atrevía a interrumpirlo. Él amaba a su hijo pero no podía. Había algo de lo que él no era capaz de hacer con Blaine: Hablar.

Robert recuerda pasar noches en vela trabajando, encontrando soluciones practicas para conseguir llevar a cabo un gran negocio o buscando nuevas salidas a su nuevo proyecto laboral. Pero hay algo que Robert, con el pasar de los años, olvidó. Esas cenas familiares, ese olor al pavo del día de gracias y las enormes navidades familiares que organizaba la tía Betty en las afueras de Westerville.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson había crecido sin la figura de su padre. Era un chico como cualquier otro pero ocultaba una parte de su historia detrás de una enorme sonrisa.<p>

Casi nadie había podido descubrir sobre su familia y sobre su vida después de Dalton. Muy pocas veces, sus amigos, iban a la casa del líder Warbler y, con la única figura familiar que se encontraban ellos, era con su adorable madre. Ella siempre fue muy bien recordada por todos los Warblers por sus grandes manjares a la hora de la merienda.

Casi nadie había podido descubrir sobre su familia y sobre su vida después de Dalton hasta que apareció alguien. Alguien que Blaine podía confiar incondicionalmente. Era de esas personas que demostraban que estaban allí siempre y que, por ninguna razón, iba a abandonarlo.

Blaine lo había conocido y se habían vuelto los mejores amigos. Compartían toda clase de cosas y la madre Blaine le había tomado mucho amor desde la primera vez que lo presentó formalmente como su novio en su casa.

Era obvio de esperarse que Robert no estuviera allí. Tampoco estuvo allí cuando Kurt Hummel había llegado a ser su novio desde hacía casi dos años.

Robert no comprendía como Blaine se había desviado de sus pasos. Recordaba perfectamente su misión: Hacer de Blaine un hombre Anderson.

Solo tuvo una pequeña conversación con su hijo. Nada grave, nada importante.

Robert no podía culpar a Blaine. La culpa, en si, la tenía él. Él había sido un padre ausente, él era quien debía sobrellevar con la culpa de no poder ver a su hijo feliz de la manera que era. Porque él no creía que Blaine era un enfermo. No.

Por sobre todas las cosas, Blaine, era su único hijo y fruto del amor con su mujer. Blaine debía ser feliz a su manera pero, Robert, nunca se perdonaría por no haber estado allí.

* * *

><p>Recuerda las palabras claves. Fue un día que había vuelto de Inglaterra, él estaba cansado pero no dudó ni un segundo en subir a ver a su hijo. Recuerda abrir la puerta con cuidado y recuerda ver a los dos dormidos cómodamente sobre la cama de Blaine.<p>

Robert no era homofóbico pero le hubiera gustado mil veces encontrarlo con una mujer a su lado. Alguien que le diera nietos pero… ¿eso no sería egoísta de su parte? Él fue muy egoísta durante mucho años, y ahora, debía dejar de serlo. Fueron veinticinco años donde él había sido una sombra en esa familia y, ahora, lo podía ver. Hasta un fantasma había sido mas parte de esa casa que él mismo.

"Se van a casar" dijo en un susurro su esposa cuando miró que su marido echaba un vistazo a la escena de ensueño que se podía ver con claridad en la habitación de su hijo.

La mujer no dijo más nada y solo se limitó a bajar las escaleras. Dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos parecía la mejor opción entre tantas.

Robert se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera y lloró.

Lloró porque el niño que había sostenido durante sus primeros días de vida había crecido. Lloró porque sentía como el peso del dolor lo consumía. Lloró porque él solo había conocido a ese chico una o dos veces en alguna cena familiar. Lloró porque habían pasado años y él todavía no sabía quien era la persona que hacía feliz a su propio hijo. Robert lloró porque se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido ganándose un poco de ese maldito papel verde musgo.

Ese mismo día, por la mañana, Robert había decidido hacer el desayuno pero, como siempre, los waffles se le habían quemado, pero para sorpresa del dueño de casa, el novio de su hijo, se había levantado temprano y ayudó sin necesidad al padre de su novio.

Tuvieron una amena charla y pudieron hasta encontrar temas en común.

Kurt jamás creyó pensarlo pero tal vez había un hombre detrás de ese traje y esa corbata tan ajustada.

Blaine nunca lo dudó, solo lo rechazó. Él quería un padre pero Robert nunca había dado el amor que él buscaba. Nunca estuvo allí y no sabe si habrá algún día en el cual, padre e hijo, tengan solo una pequeña conversación de desayuno.

Creyó que le iba a dar asco o ganas de vomitar lo poco que tenía en su estomago. Pero no. Eso no sucedió. Al contrario, no lo veía mal, sino natural.

_Un beso de desayuno nunca había sido tan lindo_.

Creyó que iba a reaccionar mal, pero para su propia sorpresa, eso no sucedió. Ellos no eran raros ni anormales. _Ellos eran dos personas que se amaban. _

Kurt era ese apoyo incondicional que él había necesitado y agradecía que él estuviera ahí cuando su padre no había estado. En esos momentos de crisis, de tristeza o de felicidad. Él no estaba pero Kurt… Kurt si. Él iba a estar en total deuda durante toda su vida con aquella persona de ojos verdes y de gran espíritu.

* * *

><p>Nunca fue fácil ser parte de la familia de nuevo para Robert pero Kurt había logrado que, poco a poco, Blaine y él, compartan algunos momentos.<p>

Pensaba que era lo mejor para Blaine. Tener a su padre era lo que él necesitaba mas que nada en este momento.

"Es tu gran día, por fin la boda ¿no? ¿Nervioso?" dijo Robert cuando entró al cuarto donde se encontraba Blaine.

"No, yo nunca estuve mas seguro de nada en toda mi vida" dijo Blaine mientras arreglaba su corbata. "Gracias por venir, papá"

Robert se preguntó porque creería que él no iba a asistir. Tal vez era ese pequeño problema del cual no estaba seguro, tal vez porque nunca le dijo que no le molestara que sea gay, tal vez porque él nunca le dijo lo orgulloso que esta de ser quien era sin importarle los demás. _Tal vez era por esa razón._

Robert no sabía que decir. Miró a Blaine, y se atrevió a enderezarle la corbata, pero luego deja caer su mano "Te ves bien, muchacho."

Blaine solo se limitó a sonreir mientras miraba como su padre sacaba algo del bolsillo secreto delsaco. Parecía un sobre pero no entendía que era.

Robert extendió el paquete para que su hijo lo alcance. Blaine lo tomó y le dio la vuelta en sus manos, "¿Qué es esto?"  
>"Regalo de bodas." Robert afirma rotundamente.<br>"Mamá ya nos regaló algo." Blaine todavía seguía inspeccionando

El sobre.  
>"Este es mío". Murmura su padre.<p>

Blaine lo mira de nuevo y luego con un dedo abre el sello y sacude para verificar el interior. Sus ojos se agrandan, su sonrisa, finalmente desaparece.

"Tu y Kurt necesitan su propio lugar". Dice Robert mientras mira las acciones de su hijo.  
>"Papá, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que seas tan genero, quiero decir…" Blaine está buscando en que enfocarse si en el papel que sostiene en sus manos o en la cara de su padre.<p>

"Yo solo quiero decirte…Felicidades, Blaine".

"Papá". Blaine dice una vez más pero, entonces, Robert se ha ido. Él necesita aire. Él tiene que estar fuera de la casa y estar solo por un rato.

Él encuentra un lugar tranquilo y se sienta contra la pared de ladrillo. Llora y no está seguro del por qué.

* * *

><p>Él recuerda esa fecha, él recuerda que todo eso lo había hecho por amor. Él solo espera que esto sea la ultima y mejor oportunidad que tiene para poder ser parte de la vida de su hijo.<p>

Él no quiere perder, de nuevo, la oportunidad de decírselo. Robert siempre había sido un padre ausente y no quería ser un anciano resentido y perderse de la mejor cosa que la vida pudo haberle dado y que él nunca lo había creído tener alguna vez. Esa cosa llamada amor al prójimo. Él no era su hijo. Pero era parte del amor que había tenido con Kurt. _Él era su nieto. _

Era su ultima posibilidad de ser feliz. Robert nunca lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad.

"Blaine, yo…" miro por una milésima de segundo a su hijo, a Kurt y a su nieto. Vio como la vida podía ser tan hermosa si te animabas quebrantar un par de reglas.

"Si, te acompaño a la puerta" dijo Blaine y, sin esperar respuesta, pasó por al lado de su viejo padre.

Robert tomó a su hijo por el brazo. Él no quería irse y se sentía mal de que Blaine creyera que así lo era.

"No, Blaine. Yo… yo estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo" Robert miró por primera vez esos ojos pardos llorar. Vio como su hijo desbordaba por aquellas pequeñas palabras que le habían costado tanto manifestarle a su hijo. Se odiaba por no haberlo hecho antes pero esta seguro que Blaine lo entendería.

Robert soltó el brazo de Blaine y tragó saliva.

"_Lo se, __papá. Lo se"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LES DIJE? es muy rara esta historia. Pero piensen... El padre de Blaine no puede ser malo si lo llevó a un colegio como Dalton. <strong>_

_**Quebranto las reglas verdad? Todos hablan de un padre malévolo pero yo creo que "Robert Anderson" tiene sentimientos. Come on! es su hijo! quien no amaría a su hijo aunque no haya sido como hayamos querido?**_

_**Blaine nació a su manera y busca su felicidad a SU manera.**_


End file.
